The Negligee
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Yes, that was definitely her husband gracing the pages of her favorite magazine. And yes, he was definitely not wearing much at all...that image of Oliver looking like the Quidditch god he was could not go unpunished. Katie Bell/Oliver Wood fluff! M for hints of sexual activity; nothing too graphic, but just in case. One-shot.


_My first new fanfic in...years, probably? This story almost went in a very different direction. I'm keeping the part I almost went with to see if there's something I can do with it, but I wanted to keep this light and fun. There is some...very light smut? There are hints of sexual activity but nothing too graphic. This is a bit of a different style for me, so I'd love to know what you think in a review; I'm open to making changes. (Cross-posted to AO3 under the username 'sophh.')_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am not making any money whatsoever off this fluffy little fic. _

**The Negliee, or Katie's Revenge**

Katie Bell-Wood was mad. And turned on. But _mostly_ mad.

She flipped through the issue of _Quidditch Weekly_ and stopped on page 34 again. Yes, that was _definitely_ her husband gracing the pages of her favorite magazine. And yes, he was _definitely _not wearing much at all. In fact, the Nimbus-brand sports cup he was modelling did nothing to hide his toned chest or his panty-dropping pout. Oh, this was just _grand_.

"Merlin help me," the witch muttered, closing her eyes. It took all her self-restraint not to open her eyes and look at that cheeky pout again. Instead, she snapped the magazine shut and took a deep breath. She needed a cold shower, pronto.

* * *

A short time later, Katie hummed as she exited the shower. An idea had come to her as she stood beneath the icy downpour and made her smirk. She could torture Oliver just as much as he had tortured her...and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

Once robed, she positively skipped over to her closet and began to rifle through it. She passed several gowns, some work outfits, and even her old Hogwarts house robes. Where was that - _ah_. She pulled a barely-there, silky pink negligee from its hanger in the very back. Yes, this would do _very_ nicely.

Katie's fashion-forward friend, Alicia Spinnet, had given it to her as a sort of gag gift for her previous birthday, though she had a sneaking suspicion Alicia was hoping she would actually wear it someday.

Well, today was looking like it might be that day.

Katie eyed the garment dubiously and reconsidered her idea. Sexy lingerie was not exactly her thing. She preferred to wear oversized Puddlemere United apparel to bed. Oh, but that image of Oliver looking like the Quidditch god he was could not go unpunished, comfort be damned.

She ran her fingers over the lightweight fabric that made up the pink atrocity, frowning. How the bloody hell was this supposed to make her look like a "sex goddess" (Alicia's words, not hers)? What if she just looked stupid, and Oliver laughed at her, and -

Well. Considering it was _because_ of Oliver that she was even _contemplating_ wearing such a thing, he had better not laugh at her.

She took a deep breath to steel herself. If she could put up with thousands of girls screaming at Oliver at every Puddlemere match, she could do this, right? Well…it wasn't really the same thing. This was _way _outside her comfort zone. Oh, Merlin, _why_ had she thought this was a good idea?

The shot of Oliver wearing nothing but the sports cup popped unbidden into her mind, and she felt her stomach flip over. Right. That was why. Cheeky bastard.

Katie slipped the satin fabric over her head and settled the negligee against her skin, then gazed critically at herself in the mirror. She certainly didn't have the same figure she used to. She had put on a little weight, and although her friends assured her it bulked her up in all the right places, she wasn't sure she believed them. She was still insecure about her small breasts, and this lacy _thing_ wasn't doing any wonders for them, either.

She waved her wand, which made the garment move slightly against her body. The top now hugged her breasts, and the bottom hem barely covered her arse. She stared at herself in the mirror, trembling slightly. Well, fuck. She felt..._hot_.

She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair tentatively. Wait, that wasn't how the reporter who had flirted with Oliver at the press conference last week had done it. She tried again. Fuck. That looked dumb too. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Oliver standing before her in his practically-naked glory - oh. _Oh_. That helped. Katie pushed her chest forward a little, then reached up with both hands and tousled her hair. Well. Maybe she had a little something in her after all. She looked triumphantly at her reflection, as though she thought it might congratulate her. When it didn't, she stuck her tongue out at it.

Katie quickly brushed her hair and said a quick spell to give herself some soft curls. She made sure the curtains were closed before shimmying into the living room and dancing around. For something so flimsy, it sure gave her a lot of confidence. She couldn't wait to see the look on Oliver's face when he saw her.

* * *

"Hey, babe."

Katie whirled around in surprise.

"Oliver! I didn't realize you'd be home so early." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "I thought you had practice until...until really late." She cringed inwardly. This was _not_ starting out very well.

Oliver scratched his head. "Oh, um, no. Er...no."

"Obviously," she said with a short laugh. She couldn't meet his eyes. "Just wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Right. Katie, are you o-"

"I'm fine!" She sounded a bit higher-pitched and more anxious than she had intended.

"Your voice is doing that thing that it does when you're trying to hide something." Fuck. _He _had noticed too.

"Is not!"

He sighed. "You just did it again. What's going on with you? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

His subsequent pout reminded Katie of the _Quidditch Weekly_ she had cast aside earlier that day and of the advertisement that lay within.

"Maybe I'd be happier to see you if I hadn't been _ambushed_ in my own home this morning!'

"Ambushed? What the hell-"

"Done any photoshoots for Nimbus lately, Oliver?"

He had the audacity to look confused for a split-second, but the next moment he was grinning. Git. "_Quidditch Weekly_ came today, didn't it?"

"Yes, and you might have _mentioned_ that you were going to be in it! That's a huge deal!"

"I didn't know when they were going to run the ad, I swear. I only found out I was in it today when I went to practice, and our coach waved a copy of it at me. Said it was great publicity and that his wife loved it." He shuddered, and Katie giggled.

"I thought you'd be used to the female attention by now."

Suddenly serious, Oliver ducked his head so that he was looking right into her eyes. "The only female attention I want is yours."

"Oh," was Katie's intelligent reply. He was rather good at making her say and do stupid things, like wear a see-through pink negligee under her clothes. Speaking of which...it was time to put her plan into action. "You know, you haven't asked me what I thought of your little photoshoot, babe."

He smirked. Merlin, did he have any idea what he was _doing_ to her? "Oh? Is there any point in asking?"

"Mm, I think so."

"Okay, then," he chuckled. "What did you think of it?"

"I thought it was breathtakingly sexy, if I'm being honest."

"Oh, I do love when you're honest." He was sidestepping her compliment, the sneaky bastard.

"I'm serious! I had to go take a cold shower to calm myself down." She followed this up with a wink. Honestly, she was giving him _more_ than enough to work with, and the man still wasn't biting.

"Is that all?" Oliver pretended to look disappointed. Katie was pretty sure he was teasing her, but part of her despaired that he really was that clueless. This was beginning to feel more like torture for _her. _Again!

The negligee felt weird under her decidedly more boring, looser loungewear, and the underwear she had chosen to go with it was more fashionable than functional. Oliver had better hurry up and get her out of this thing so the real fun could begin.

"Why don't you take me to the bedroom and find out for yourself?" she whispered.

Oliver Wood, reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United, finally took the goddamned hint. He scooped her up bridal-style and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

The pink negligee lay on the floor, discarded some time ago by Oliver. He had been shocked by the very un-Katie like garment hidden beneath her Puddlemere sweats and t-shirt, but also incredibly turned on.

"I always wondered when I'd get to see you in that," he had breathed, tracing a nipple through the fabric.

"Personally, I was going for never, but-oh, _fuck,_" Katie had moaned. It was very hard to concentrate when his fingers started to rub her clit like that, but she hadn't made her point yet. "I needed to find something that was going to -_yes_\- drive you as crazy as the sight of your picture drove _me_."

"Well, I'd say you probably succeeded. Remind me to thank Alicia sometime."

"Don't you dare -oh, _God!_\- mention this to her!"

"Why not?" Oliver had looked innocently at her then, and she had let out a groan.

"Be_cause_, you smug son of a bitch, this is like a dream come true for her!"

"And for me." His smirk had returned, and Katie could hardly think straight between the way he was looking at her and the way he was massaging her down below. "I am sorry about springing that ad on you, babe, but if I had known this is how you'd repay me..."

"Oliver."

"Yes, love?"

"Shut _up_, get me out of this thing, and _fuck me_."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

**Fulfills Insane House Challenge #617 (item): magazine**


End file.
